


Shouyou's Massage and Sports Therapy

by VanillaSnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Massage, Masseur! Hinata, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kageyama is very touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSnow/pseuds/VanillaSnow
Summary: In which Kageyama is sore, Tsukishima is a little shit, and Dr. Shouyou is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

Practice is over. 

And for the first time in Kageyama’s entire twenty-three years of living, he is relieved that it is.

Coach Ukai had decided to go particularly heavy today with conditioning. Their loss the day before had the entire team in a slow, sad rut. Coach was sure that running five miles uphill and back was a great solution to this. On top of that, there was a general consensus to an extra hour of unofficial practice since they barely touched the ball. Unfortunately for Kageyama, that morning he had woken up at 6 A.M to hit the gym _and_ jogged to practice. Don't get him wrong, he has a lot of stamina, but this shit was crossing the line. 

The court is already cleaned up. Everything’s put away and in order. Most of his teammates have already fled the gym. 

Not Kageyama. No, he is currently collapsed out of pure exhaustion. It’s a real shitty feeling how his muscles are somehow wound tighter than usual, his entire body aches with fatigue, and laying on the cold glossy wooden floor requires no movement at all so that's what he does. 

He assumes that all his excessive training has finally caught up to his body. Kageyama feels utterly betrayed.

At some point his eyelids must have fallen shut and if he was being honest, spending the night right where he was on the court didn’t sound half bad if it meant that he didn't have to move. But then a tall dark shadow loomed over him, creating a block from the overhead lights beneath his eyelids. 

“You are in pain.” 

It isn’t a question. It’s Tsukishima’s monotone voice, and it’s pissing him off more than usual right about now. Kageyama is absolutely peachy, does not need to be bothered, and Tsukishima needs to go fuck off. He tells him so. 

“Fuck off.”

“You really shouldn’t push yourself so hard, King, that isn’t very smart of you.”

Kageyama hissed through his teeth at the stupid nickname. Tsukishima is a little shit of course, so he used it often to get a rise out of him. And it had worked for a little while until it backfired. Kageyama heard it so much from the blond son of a bitch that it didn’t — _couldn’t_ phase him anymore — at least not to the point where he’d lash out complete hell on him. 

It still got on his last nerves, though.

“I’m just sore. Now go fuck off.” He repeats.

Kageyama’s blood boils beneath his skin from how he could actually _feel_ Tsukishima’s judgmental, beady little rat eyes on him as he decides to sit up so he could just head home and pass out on his bed instead. He winces, loud enough that Tsukishima could surely hear, and his shitty attempt to lift himself off the ground but failing and flopping on his ass anyways has him groaning in irritation at the major hit to his ego he just took.

“I have a place I go to when this happens, you know.”

Kageyama looks up to meet his eyes out of curiosity because that sounded an awful lot like an offer for help. 

“Huh?”

“Come here.” 

Tsukishima walks away, and doesn’t even offer his hand in this time of need. It’s tragic, really, and Kageyama knows he has to get up now in order to find the answer to his question. It takes him a while, his legs and arms feel and work like jelly, but he pulls through the pain like the goddamn soldier he is. By the time he makes his way over to the sideline where their bags are at, Tsukishima is already going through his. He pulls at this cream colored business card and offers his hand out.

Kageyama takes it with unnecessary force from his fingers and brings it closer to his face to read it. He squints at the delicate cursive writing. “A spa?”

“They specialize in sports therapy. One of the workers there has hands like magic. Works wonders.”

Kageyama stares at the card intensely before suspiciously eyeing Tsukishima. He adds a side comment with a nasty little smirk on his ugly face.

“He’s cute, too.”

“Why would that matter?!” Kageyama spits out defensively, although if he was being honest, this does pique his interest quite a bit. Tsukishima doesn’t think people are cute, and up until this point Kageyama was 99% sure that he did not even have the capacity to think such things. 

But then again this might just be a low jab at his sexuality. Kageyama wouldn’t put it past him.

The four eyed bastard shrugs, slings his bag over his shoulder and walks away with his hands in his pockets without further explanation that Kageyama feels like he deserves at this point. 

He stares at the small piece of paper in his hands, and then scoffs because no, he does not need Tsukishima's help or pity, thank you very much. He shoves it in his pocket and doesn’t strain his head too hard as to why he didn’t just sling it in the readily available trash can next to him.

Whatever.

Tsukkishima can shove the card up his ass.

The ‘shoving it up his ass’ part of the plan could be delayed, Kageyama decides. He leans back on his desk chair, the room dark around him, the only source of light being the technicolor radiating from his computer. He has the website pulled up that was written on the bottom of the little card Tsukishima gave him in cute small print, but only out of curiosity, obviously. He hastily clicks on the reviews for the place.

 _Shouyou Massage - Sports Therapy,_ is the name. 

How Tsukishima found it, he doesn’t know, nor how often he goes. And although Kageyama hates Tsukishima with every single inch of his body and maybe some more, he cannot help but respect his rare judgement so if he says this place is good than it has to be. 

The reviews do not prove him wrong.

*** * * * * - 5 STARS**

**Ian Munro**

“Great Service! My back was hurting a lot and after one hour massage it feels a lot better.”

*** * * * * - 5 STARS**

**Isabella Ryder**

“Received excellent service here from the front desk and the massage therapist. I come regularly now!”

One lengthy review in particular has Kageyama raising an eyebrow.

*** * * * * - 5 STARS**

**Daniel Martinez**

“I selected Dr. Shouyou to make my appointment with based on all of the good things people were saying about him. I am so glad I did. He was AMAZING!! He got knots out of my back & neck I didn't even know I had. I was highly impressed. Nice quiet environment, clean, private rooms, relaxing music & good prices.”

...Was this the dude that Tsukishima was talking about? He scrolled down to read more reviews, Dr. Shouyou was mentioned in almost all of them, and he figured it had to be. After a bit more scrolling, Kageyama had decided he had done sufficient enough research, so he closed all his tabs and shut down his computer.

His bed looked more warm and inviting than it ever has. He crawled into his sheets, (the ache in his muscles still not giving him a break), yawned into his pillow, and knocked the hell out.

But not before he hastily dialed the phone number for the spa and scheduled an appointment with Dr. Shouyou for the next day.

—————

Kageyama takes a pledge to himself. 

From here on out, he was to miss a practice or two before he completely shattered himself. Had he just done that from the start, this whole thing wouldn’t have happened. But his overwhelming hunger for his sport manages to take priority over anything and everything, even when it came down to his own health. Which has unfortunately led to him awkwardly standing in the middle of a private room in the back of the spa. The room was dimly lit, he notices, and had soft warm lighting everywhere and glossy marble counters. It was nice enough.

After one last inspection of the small but cozy room, Kageyama began to strip himself of his clothing. 

The women at the front desk had told him that he could leave his underwear on if he desired; but to be prepared to have them oil ridden and maybe some stains. Kageyema decided against this, because driving home with grease in his pants did not sound pleasant in the slightest.

He had to admit that stripping felt weird when he wasn’t in the comfort of his bedroom, though. Once he was down to his pants, he grabbed a folded towel from a stack placed on the shiny marble grey counter, keeping it on hand as he took off his jeans and underwear in one go and stuffed it inside his shirt to hide it.

Kageyama splayed himself against the single table in the middle of the room and draped the towel over his ass. Being directly pressed on cold foam was a bit startling, especially against his privates, and he made a mental note in his mind to drive over to Tsukishima’s house to kick him straight in the balls when this was over with.

The room was a bit chilly, too. Goosebumps spread all over his skin at the cool air surrounding his over-revealed body. This awful state of nakedness with nothing but a towel to leave what little dignity he had was not ideal at all, but he really had no other choice. 

Taking a break from volleyball was simply not a viable option. He couldn’t ignore his body signals either. 

Even just lying face down on the bench perfectly still, the low throb continued to build beneath his skin. He found himself cramping easily from the unrelieved tension, and it spread everywhere from his calves to his biceps up to his abdomen.

It wasn’t that Kageyama _liked_ to overwork himself by any means. He wasn’t a dumbass. More often than not it was that he didn’t know when he had overworked himself until the damage had already been done.

The door suddenly swings open and shuts with the click of a lock just as quickly, making Kageyama jump and grip the edges of the table.

“Hello!” The chirp, loud voice bounced off the walls of the quiet room.

The voice was... much higher than he initially expected. 

For some reason Kageyama pictured this mystery guy in the reviews to be someone who was strong, maybe tall and sturdy who could have no problem with rough handling you up. The voice that rang in his ears was practically the complete opposite of what he imagined in his mind, somewhat high pitched and kind of dainty.

“Nice to meet you! I’ll be taking care of you today, Mr. Tobio Kageyama. Sounds good?”

Kageyama lets out a grunt of acknowledgement. He lets his forehead rest in the space between his folded arms, his breath warm and moist against his own skin. The shuffling and footsteps of this guy fills the quiet room as he prepared whatever he needed to begin his job.

“I think I have everything I need… should we get started now?” 

“That’s what I came for, right?” 

“Haha, Y-yeah! Of course.” 

His masseur let out a nervous giggle which immediately sprouted a sense of curiosity in Kageyama’s chest. The fluster beneath the laughter was so painfully obvious that it was kind of stupid, actually. This hands-on job wasn’t for the easily unnerved and that's what this man seemed to be so far.

Kageyama stills and tenses when he feels surprisingly small hands on the groove of his back, not massaging him, just stagnant and heavy as to get a feel of what he was about to deal with.

“Oi, you’re really tense! Why did you even let it get to this point.”

“Mind your business.” Kageyama snaps back with an unnecessary punch to his words.

“This _is_ my business. Literally.”

...That was a fair enough point, so when Kageyama doesn’t respond, his masseur doesn’t dwell on an answer.

“Alright, so where would you want me to focus on? I can do wherever, you paid for a full body.” The voice asked him. 

“Uh, I don’t know.” Kageyama replied because he didn’t. He lightly sucks in a breath when the masseur’s heavy hand on his skin turns into a feather light touch instead, suppressing a shiver when he runs his index finger up and down his back mindlessly. 

“Where does it hurt the most?” 

Kageyama thinks a little at the question. The dull ache is spread all over his body, but when he shifts slightly and pain trills through his spine, he breathes out his answer. “My back.”

He hears a quiet hum of consent. 

Then the sound of what he presumes to be an oil bottle being uncapped, then _yeah,_ there is definitely copious amounts of oil being drizzled onto his back. It’s slightly cold and uncomfortable, he squirms a little, but then warm hands found his shoulders, transferring the heat from his fingertips into the liquid as he spreads the lubricant all over the surface of his back.

Terrifyingly fast, Kageyama finds himself having to stifle a moan with his arm as the man experimentally pushes with palms toward the nape of his neck, already hitting a spot Kageyama didn’t know existed.

It’s good, almost _too_ good, when his hands begin to move with purpose and Kageyama could practically purr with pleasure from this guy’s touch. He nearly does, and he has to bite his bottom lip in order to keep some embarrassing noises in as he gets turned into a useless pile of mush beneath this man’s fingers.

He could pinpoint exactly where strong thumbs are being pressed into his back. The other four fingers knead at what they can, and they move lower down his spine until they run out of space and go back to where they started. 

Each pass down uncoils this hidden tension, and Kageyama cringes at the little groans that manage to escape past his lips each time the masseur presses harder than usual, like he knows exactly where the knots are hidden under his skin. 

“Am I going too hard?” 

“Go as hard as you can.” Kageyama responds with a strain to his voice.

He basically just lays there and takes it, the way his entire body is feeling is oddly similar to being under a spell of some sort. His masseur opens him up, so much so that it makes Kageyama realize that he hasn’t felt this comfortable in a long time and what the hell was he doing before this.

His eyelids feel heavy, and he nearly falls asleep at how loose and good his body feels. At some point he must have actually drifted off, but if the masseur noticed he didn’t say anything. What brings Kageyama back to awareness is when he feels hands leave his back and instead begin to wrap around the back of his thighs. 

Kageyama sucks in his breath from the intimate touch. His face grows impossible warm and his breathing becomes irregular and frantic as the man works his way up his thigh, not afraid of getting _everywhere._

And, well… Kageyama hasn't been touched like this in a long time. Not even by himself. 

His tiring career does a great job of keeping him busy. When he comes home from the night of a tiring tournament, Kageyama prefers to ignore the tightness in his boxers and buries his face in his pillow instead.

The lack of stimulation down there is what Kageyama guesses has him so easily excitable. He lets out a string of curses in his mind, and though he knows he has no control over when and where this happens, it’s still pretty fucking weird.

It’s also beginning to be slightly uncomfortable as he grows harder against the table by the minute, and it’s definitely not helping that his masseur is also making these mewls too, determined ones like he is putting in hard work into making Kageyama feel good. And it's working. Too well.

“Does this feel good?” His masseur asks with a shaky breath as if he could hear exactly what is going on in Kageyama’s scrambled head.

And, _yes,_ Kageyama wants to say, _it feels great._ But it shouldn't. At least not in the way he’s asking. 

This stranger’s touch should not feel this comfortable yet exciting at the same time, and Kageyema definitely shouldn’t be getting a boner by the way his hands smooth over his skin. He goes with a less than enthusiastic response. “It’s whatever.”

He hears a grunt of determination come from the man as if he wasn’t satisfied with the mediocre answer, and then holy shit, there is a pliant weight on his thighs before he realizes this man is very much sitting on him. The sudden contact has Kageyama reeling, soft muscle of his thighs pressing against his own.

“This okay with you, Mr. Kageyama?” The masseur asks from above and he wants to tell him, _no, this is definitely not okay, I’m raging hard and your ass on my thighs is not doing anything to solve this problem._ But before he could even open his mouth to object, his hands are on his back again, and with the new angle there was more pressure to his palms and Kageyama had no time to stop the moan that was ripped from his lips.

“Fuck. Keep doing that. _Shit._ ” Kageyama breathes out against the table, his hands forming a tight fist.

“Yeah?” The voice asks all smug, and Kageyama could swear he could hear a smirk as he continued to unravel the knots on his back.

“Yeah.”

It goes on like this for a while, and Kageyama does not have any more self control in his veins to try to stop the sounds he makes. He wants to give a shit, he really does, but he is on cloud nine and fucking sue him for enjoying himself.

A noise of loss comes from the back of his throat unintentionally when the weight on his lower half is suddenly gone and Kageyama only gets to be disappointed for a few seconds before he receives an order that nearly sends his heart leaping out his chest.

“Turn around for me.” 

It somehow slipped past his mind that this was a very likely possibility. Kageyama needs to think, and fast. 

Is there a window he could jump out of, maybe? 

No, not a good enough option. He is still very much naked and opening it would take too much time and by then, his masseur would already have seen his boner.  
Maybe he could just refuse to turn around. It’s not like this stranger could force him to lay on his back or anything. He decides to run with that alternative.

“No.” 

Silence lingers in the air and Kageyama dryly swallows. Real fucking smooth. 

“Um… can I ask why not?”

Kageyama doesn't respond, doesn’t really know how, but finds he doesn’t even get the chance when his masseur goes on a nervous tangent.

“I mean- you paid for a full body and I _thought_ I was doing a good job relaxing you. But if, um, you would prefer somebody else’s services, I could definitely-“

“No!” Kageyama interrupts mid sentence. He, a grown man, might cry some real manly tears if those magic hands never touch his body again and the way his masseur’s voice is uncertain and wobbly makes Kageyama think he might sprint out of the room any second now. 

“I- I just, I can’t. I’m…” Kageyama trails off, not exactly sure how to inform this stranger that his cock is harder than it’s ever been in his entire life and it’s all because of him.

“Are you worried about your body’s reactions?” The masseur questioned casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Kageyama might pass out because it seems like his blood is currently only being rushed into two places in two different regions of his body. 

“No! I mean, _yes_ , but I don’t mean to make you, anybody, uncomfortable-“

His masseur playfully smacks his back hard and Kageyama huffs out from how much power his punch had. He even had the audacity to giggle, the fucking asshole.

“I thought you thought my services weren’t good enough! Don’t scare me like that!” 

Kageyama stays silent, his face burning up as the masseur’s giggle fills the room. His fit of laughter dies down relatively quickly though, thank god. 

“Alright, but really, I’m used to this kinda thing y’know, you have nothing to be worried about. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable or anything.”

Kageyama doesn’t react as he weighs out his options in his mind. 

He could stop this right here, ask the man to leave the room so he could get dressed, go home, jerk off, and never have to think about this awkward encounter ever again. 

_Or,_ he could just turn around and let this man work his magic, let him awkwardly ignore the boner he has going on beneath the towel, _then_ go home and jerk off. 

Both options have dread building up in his stomach. Option two admittedly has more benefits. Fuck his life.

“Could, you, uh, turn around?” Kageyama breathes out, his voice shaky, and only when those words surround the air around him does he curse at himself at the silly request. This man probably sees naked men all the time, he is surely making this a bigger deal than it has to be. 

Still though. He doesn’t have the desire to accidentally flash this stranger his hard-on right now.

“Oh! Definitely!” 

Kageyama hears footsteps shuffling and stopping. He figures his masseur honors his word so he shifts over quickly so that he is laying on his back, readjusting the small white towel to hide his erection, though it’s not doing a very good job at it.

He only now notices the small man with his back to him. 

_Redhead. And very short,_ Kageyama notes. _Nice ass too. I mean, what?_

“I’m ready.” Kageyama says although he really isn't prepared at all when he gets an eye full of the hottest little thing he’s ever seen, maybe ever. 

Tsukishima’s standards are not low as Kageyama expected.

He’s met with an startling attractive face. Not conventional at all, really, too many features that stand out at once that Kageyama doesn’t really know which one to focus on. For one, he has dark freckles dotted everywhere, crowding up especially on his nose which is _yes, very cute,_ as Tsukishima had described him. 

He also has this boyishly innocent look to him. His cheeks were a bit chubby but he had a sharp jawline to even it out and Kageyama couldn’t help but lower his eyes a little to take in his figure. Slim but built, the black tunic he has on stretches across his chest nicely, a little tight but fitted nonetheless. The small but shy smile that perks up on his lips nearly has Kageyama’s heart thrumming out of his chest. 

Then Kageyama stares dumbly at the hand protruding in his face.

“Dr. Hinata Shouyou!” The masseur introduces himself, which is a bit weird as they have been in the same room for like forty minutes now and maybe Kageyama should have remembered his name from the research he did last night but he doesn’t dwindle on it now.

He hesitates to shake the small hand offered to him, but then finds his arm meeting it without thought. 

“I‘m, uh, Tobio Kageyama.” He mumbles although he knows he already knows.

“Nice to officially meet you, Tobio Kageyama.” 

His name on this man’s- _Dr. Shouyou’s_ lips, has goosebumps breaking out on his skin all over again. 

Kageyama thinks this might be the end of him. It is very possible that he will die naked on this massage table with an excruciating painful boner, the embarrassment almost too much to handle.

“Alright! Lean back for me, yeah?” Dr. Shouyou makes his way over and pushes at his shoulders, and Kageyama finds himself pushing out the filthy thoughts sprouting through his mind as he discards his elbows and tries to relax against the table. He prays that Dr. Shouyou can't hear how fast his heart is beating in his chest, cause he most certainly can. With how quiet the room is, Kageyama’s heavy pants are much too loud for his liking, and Dr. Shouyou is much too quiet as those large eyes gloss over his body.

Kageyama is not self conscious in the slightest.   
He knows what those hard hours of practice does to his stature, and the attention from women he gets doesn’t allow him to forget it either. But there is something about the way Dr. Shouyou’s big, brown eyes drink him in, has him cowering with nowhere to go, and he wants to cover himself because if he didn’t feel naked before he certainly does now.

He nearly misses the question that slips out of Dr. Shouyou’s mouth.

“What sport do you play?” 

“What?” Kageyama quickly reacts, his nervous state causing his reaction to be harsher than usual and he winces at his own tone.

“Oh my god, was that too personal to ask?” Dr. Shouyou scratches at his neck and averts his eyes quickly. “I’m so sorry, it’s just that I sort of assumed you had to play something to look, well, _like this_ and I sometimes say things without thinking and I’ll shut u-”

“Calm down, dumbass. I play volleyball.” 

Kageyama didn’t think it was possible for those eyes to become any larger than they already were, but he was wrong. The whitest smile he has ever seen spreads on Dr. Shouyou’s face, and he is practically glowing with a newfound excitement. Kageyama finds that he likes the fact that he was the one to cause it.

“No way, that’s my favorite sport! I play it when I get off work!”

Kageyama lifts an eyebrow. “You play?” 

Dr. Shouyou plants his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest proudly. “You heard me.”

“But... how? You’re too tiny.” 

Dr. Shouyou’s boastful stature crumbles and his face crinkles into a pout and Kageyama actually hates himself for finding it adorable.

“Mr. Tobio Kageyama, has anybody ever taught you basic manners? You can’t go around saying stuff like that. And besides, height only matters if you let it.”

“I guess.” Kageyama shrugs and doesn’t push it. A small red blush paints Dr. Shouyou’s face and Kageyama might have felt bad if it wasn’t the most endearing thing ever. 

Dr. Shouyou lets out a defeated huff but still grabs the oil bottle once again. He pours an unnecessary amount on his hands. 

Kageyama watches it trickle down his arms and spill onto his shirt. He watches how with no hesitation at all, Dr. Shouyou rubs his hands together before rubbing them all over his chest and the oil isn’t cold like the first time, it’s nice and warmed up from his own body heat and just this sight alone has Kageyama’s stomach wound up tight from hot arousal.

Dr. Shouyou’s tongue peeks out from the corner of his lips as he works Kageyama’s skin. It’s a bright pink that’s slick with spit and Kageyama seems way too hyper aware of everything that's going on right now. Such as the furrow of his full red eyebrows, and now that Dr. Shouyou’s face is up close, the freckles painted on his cheeks seem much more warm and vibrant. His alarmingly big eyes are also this weird shade of brown, but not at all boring, it seems like such a disgrace to even think of such a word while staring at him. Kageyama is so caught up in the image of this man in front of him that when their gazes meet, Kageyama audibly sucks in a breath and immediately looks away.

He hears a giggle from the other man and his face has never burned so hot.

“You are kinda creepy, y‘know. Most of my clients tend to look away or at least close their eyes when I do this.” 

And just when things couldn’t get any worse. This stranger Kageyama is so weirdly enamored with thinks he is some sort of weirdo, and honestly, he couldn't even blame him much for assuming so.

It’s alarming to say the least when the corners of Dr. Shouyou’s lips lifts into a shy grin. “But it’s alright. I actually kinda like it.” 

Whatever words Kageyama tries to spit out to respond get stuck in his throat when Dr. Shouyou’s hands drift down to the lower half of his hips. The ache of his hard dick underneath the towel feels unignorable now as hands smooth around the towel, avoiding it, glazing over his far too heated skin.

“Does that make me a weirdo like you if I like it, Mr. Kageyama?” Dr. Shouyou’s voice is soft and sweet and a little ...suggestive? Kageyama doesn’t know if it was just his wishful thinking playing out in his head or if it was intentional.

He also doesn’t know whether or not that’s a rhetorical question or if he is actually supposed to answer, but he’s too far gone by the way Dr. Shouyou’s hands roam over the sides of his thighs and back up his abs. Kageyama’s gut turns with something searing hot when they lock eyes, and Dr. Shouyou has a grin on his lips as he runs his tiny hands over his pecs and up his shoulders in such a sensual manner that it has Kageyama wondering if he was imagining the desire in those brown glazed eyes.

“Tell me if this is alright with you.” 

Dr. Shouyou needs his reassurance far too often. Kageyama opens his mouth to voice this concern but then suddenly cold air hits his cock as the towel is pulled off and then small fingers wrap around the base of his length and holy shit, Dr. Shouyou is actually touching him down there.

His masseur stares, fucking stares with blown out pupils as he holds Kageyama in his hand, feeling the weight of it against his palm. He experimentally gives it a tug and Kageyama lets out a loud whimper through his teeth. 

“Is it?” Dr. Shouyou asks again as if the sudden buck of his hips to fuck into the tight grip of his fist wasn’t good enough of an answer. Kageyama’s hands drain of color as he grips the edges of the table tightly to restrain himself and nods his head. _“Yeah.”_ His voice comes out hoarse and breathless, and he grinds his teeth when Dr. Shouyou runs his thumb over his slit, precum coating his fingers. 

Kageyama thinks that there is no way this could possibly get any better. He was proven wrong almost immediately. 

Dr. Shouyou ducks his head and takes the tip of him into his mouth, a hum of content thrumming around his cock before he began to suck gently.

 _“Fuck.”_ Kageyama takes in the sight, burning it underneath his eyelids.

Kageyama’s chest rises up and down feverishly as Dr. Shouyou begins to stroke what he isn’t sucking slowly. He doesn’t speed up at any point, which is nothing like Kageyama has ever experienced before. The rare times that he actually does give into his body and touches himself below the belt, it's always fast and hurried and dealt with like an inconvenience because it is. This couldn't be farther than that. 

Dr. Shouyou seems headset on drawing this out as much as he can. He rarely takes more than half of his length into his mouth, pumping what he isn't drooling on with his two hands. The warm breath Kageyama feels on his dick when Dr. Shouyou pulls his mouth off and focuses on stroking him right keeps him in check that this is actually happening, that it isn’t some sort of wet fever dream. 

The slow, steady build of pressure has Kageyama panting so loud that he is starting to become worried that somebody might hear. This is actually very concerning.

“Are the- _nngh,_ walls, thin?” Kageyama asks shakily and he hates how far gone his voice sounds. Dr. Shouyou momentarily takes him out of his mouth with an obscene pop but doesn’t pause the up and downward movement of his hands. “Nope! We soundproofed them to ensure the most privacy we can for our customers.”

Kageyama wheezes when Dr. Shouyou decides he is done answering and licks a strip up the underside his length, his tongue lingering where his veins bulge.

“Am I doing a good job?” Dr. Shouyou asks which is such a ridiculous fucking question when he obviously has Kageyama squirming beneath his touch. 

“Yeah. _God,_ yeah, just. _Fuck._ I'm close.”

Kageyama decides right then and there that he loves Tsukishima. 

Because Dr. Shouyou lets his heavy cock smear across his face. His angrily red tip shallowly inches in his mouth before it drags across his cheek again. It’s too filthy of a sight, seeing his leaking dick across those innocent freckles and large doe eyes that are already glossy with tears.

Dr. Shouyou taps him against his wet lips teasingly a few times, then takes him all the way deep into his throat for the first time without warning and Kageyama roars. He’s nearly forgotten this basic sense of pleasure, and that combined with the expertise of Dr. Shouyou has his entire body lighting up with such intense waves of gratification that it has his eyes watering.

He leaves one elbow to keep himself upright and lets the other one find Dr. Shouyou’s hair. It’s soft and fluffy, because of course it fucking is, and he threads his fingers in it softly to test to see if this was okay. 

A surprised moan leaves Dr. Shouyou’s lips when his head gets tugged back a little and that was a good enough answer to Kageyama. His grip tightens on his scalp as his hips lift of the table to fuck into the heat of Dr. Shouyou’s mouth. He tilts his head back and screws his eyes shut when the pleasure becomes too intense, but finds himself hungry for more of this image. The image of Dr. Shouyou’s lips wound tight around his cock. The image of tears that are now running down the slope of his cheeks and down his neck, his nose as red and puffy as the color on his cheeks. The image of pure determination that glows in his eyes as if Kageyama’s pleasure was his own and he was chasing it like his life depended on it.

Dr. Shouyou’s hands dug into his thighs and pinned him down to the table to stop his thrusts, and Kageyama honestly could cry in frustration right now because he was so fucking close.

“Let me do this, okay? Just relax.” 

Kageyama reluctantly nods his head. He doesn’t really know if he is even capable of doing such a thing and his face is red out of extertion and it’s really fucking hot in this room all of a sudden. 

Dr. Shouyou lets go of his cock and moves forward to press delicate kisses across Kageyama’s chest. The action is so intimate, has Kageyama’s heart racing even faster. He nuzzles his head into his neck, red messy strands of hair tickle his chin and Kageyema is not a creep but holy shit, Dr. Shouyou smells good.

He barely has time to take in the sweet scent of apple shampoo before the masseur licks a line up his adams apple, closing his lips around it and gently sucking. 

“You feel really good.” Kageyama breathes out while Dr. Shouyou makes a mess of his neck, and he is terrifyingly okay with the thought of being marked by this man. 

The redhead pulls away from his throat and smiles, catching Kageyama’s breath from how sugary sweet it is. “Thanks! You taste really good.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows lift. “Weirdo.”

“Hey, I’d be more careful if I was you, Mr. Kageyama. I’m the one with all the power here.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asks although he knows it’s completely true, the need to be contradictory embedded in him.

“How about I show you how sure I am.”

Kageyama has no time to register what he means by that before Dr. Shouyou returns to his cock, taking it all into his mouth in one go again and begins to practically choke himself as he bobs his head up and down. The obscene noises of Kageyama’s dick hitting the back of his throat filled the otherwise silent room and _fucking hell,_ he is not going to last any longer, not when Dr. Shouyou pins him down with a deathly stare and surprisingly strong hands as he blows him with a determination that’s rare to come by.

He was already near the edge before, and it’s creeping up at him again at an alarmingly fast pace. 

“Gonna cum,” Kageyama warns, fully expecting the masseur to pull away. Instead though, he gets a grunt in response, and an enthusiastic tongue swirls around his sensitive tip and Kageyama cannot hold it in any longer. 

With a loud string of curses, Kageyama shoots down Dr. Shouyou’s throat, and the way his soft tongue wrings the last of his orgasm out of him has tears stinging his eyes and running down the slope of his neck in overstimulation.

Dr. Shouyou tries to swallow all of it, and he manages most, but Kageyama hasn’t had release in a while so there must have been a whole lot more than usual. Some leaks out his lips and drips down his chin and Kageyama’s head hits the back of the table with a loud thud when Dr. Shouyou finally pulls his mouth off.

He drapes an arm over his face as he tries to catch his breath.

This actually just fucking happened.

Dr. Shouyou, the most enticing little piece of shit he’s ever laid his eyes on, just gave him a professional level blowjob.

When he finds enough strength to peak an eye open, he sees Dr. Shouyou cleaning his mess up, swiping a towel across his face before wiping down the sticky residue that managed to get on his hands.

He glances over his shoulder and their eyes meet and Kageyama’s heart thrums out of his chest when he smiles coyly, the same innocent smile that was just wrapped around his cock a minute ago and Kageyama seriously needs to chill out or else he _will_ get another boner again. 

“I don’t usually do that, by the way.” Dr. Shouyou tells him with a nervous expression on his face as he turns his shoulders to fully face him, leaving the dirty towel on the counter.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So then why me.” 

He shrugs his shoulders and sighs. “I don't know. I felt bad for you, I guess.”

Kageyama purses his lips and his face twists into something really unpleasant. Was this really a pity blowjob? Oh _fuck_ no-

“Oh my god, I’m kidding! Damn, you looked really scary just now. I’d be seriously intimidated if your dick wasn’t out.”

Kageyama curses under his breath as he grabs the towel from earlier and covers himself. Dr. Shouyou leans against the counter with his arms crossed and a pleased look on his face.

For some reason, the four eyed blonde bastard just now pops into his mind.

“Is Kei Tsukishima a regular here?” Kageyama asks as he sits up, carefully to readjust the towel with him.

Dr. Shouyou’s eyes light up. “You know Tsukki!?” 

...Tsukki? He had a nickname for Tsukishima? Okay. Alright. Kageyama is definitely not jealous of that pet name, nope. “Yeah. He was the one who, uh, recommended me to this place.”

“He is a regular of mine! He actually comes quite often.”

Kageyama thinks about this information for a while and his heart drops out of his chest.

“Do you do the… uh, same thing for Tsukishima?” 

Oh god. Just thinking about that makes his chest burn with something he doesn’t want to acknowledge.

“Massage him? Um, yes, Mr. Kageyama, that’s generally what most patients come to me for-“

“The other thing. The blowjob.”

“W-what? _Oh_ , oh my god, _no_! I just told you that I don’t do that! Actually, this is the first time I’ve ever done something to one of my clients…”

Kageyama didn’t know he had been holding his breath and let it go in relief when he got his answer. He didn’t know how he would go about having to share something like this with anybody else, especially Tsukishima.

“That’s good news, I guess.”

Dr. Shouyou blushes and he swipes his arm across his face as if he could just wipe it off.

“You should come back if you enjoyed my services.” 

Kageyama’s eyebrows shoot up immediately.

“Oh. Um, alright.” He agrees, excitement filling his chest but he must have not sounded very enthusiastic because Dr. Shouyou suddenly doesn’t sound so sure of himself. “I mean, you don’t have to, it was just a suggestion, y’know, but I had a good time-“

“You work this friday?” 

The O-shape his lips were pursed in immediately split into the biggest grin. 

“Geez, so soon, Mr. Bakageyama!” Dr. Shouyou follows up with a loud but disarming giggle that settles warm and tight in Kageyama’s chest, has himself smiling without thinking about it. The look of genuine delight sits well on Dr. Shouyou’s face. His long eyelashes flutter against his cheeks and his face becomes a warm pink, mixing with the dark brown hues of his freckles.

Kageyama decides to let Dr. Shouyou get away with that insult if it meant he got to admire his face a little bit longer. 

Just this once, though.

Next time, which there will be, Kageyama will surely kick his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Tsukishima!”_

Kageyama’s deep voice booms throughout the gym, gravely and loud with purpose. He stands in the doorway, and his tall silhouet is dark and prominent and looming against the sun rays streaming in from behind him.

Any and all sound that had filled the gym before (for the exception of a few unreceived volleyballs pattering off) cuts out before the echo of his voice has finished hitting the walls. Everyone's attention is split between Kageyama and Tsukishima, some flicking their eyes back and forth unsurly, all the while Tsukishima does nothing more but cock his eyebrow. Well, he _does_ hastily sneak a peak over at Yamaguchi to see if he knew just what the hell was going on, and to find that he looked just as confused as him was kinda unsettling.

His head snaps back to Kageyama though, when he slips his volleyball bag off his shoulder right where he was standing, making a dull thud against the glossy wood-boarded court. Then he began to make his way over to Tsukishima with a hard thud to his step. 

His stance is confident and determined, his fists balled up to his sides, which unsurprisingly causes a rush of panic to vibrate throughout the court. 

Suga’s heart skips a beat or few. He should interfere, right? Is third degree murder about to take place? Should he call the police? 

The setter doesn’t even have time to think over his options before Kageyama reaches Tsukishima. The blonde doesn’t cower beneath Kageyama’s deathly glare now that he is up in his personal space, if anything he stands taller, but there is now a faintly irritated expression on his face and he pushes his glasses up his nose and tilts his jaw up.

The gym is so pen-drop quiet at this point that the loudest sound in the room is Tanaka’s heavy breathing of anticipation. He leans over and not so quietly whispers to Noya, with a hand over his mouth that does absolutely nothing to block out his commentary. 

“Dude, this is so _sick!_ It’s like watching two giraffes about to fight!”

Noya giggles into his own hands at Tanaka’s high pitched voice before it quickly turns into a choked off noise, ripped straight from the back of his throat at the ungodly sight in front of them. Tanaka is just as surprised when his eyes dart back — and actually, just anybody who is witnessing this situation is probably mindblown to the max.

Kageyama is hugging Tsukishima.

_Kageyama is hugging Tsukishima._

And Tsukishima seems to be as taken back as the rest of them. 

His hands are glued to his sides, his face fades into an even more pale and slightly green shade as Kageyama wraps his arms tightly around the blonde.

It goes on for an ….awkwardly long amount of time, so much so that nobody has a clue on how to react. Not even Daichi. 

After a few more seconds, ( _or minutes? nobody really knows, time seemed to just stop_ ) Kageyama pulls away. He pats the blonde’s shoulder with sturdy weight to his palm.

“Do not ever change, Tsukishima. You are a good man.”

“Uh…” Tsukishima breathes out, which speaks perfectly for everyone, really.

With one last firm pat, Kageyama nods once before he walks off with a chilling nonchalance to pick up his bag where he had left it. (way too dramatically if Tsukishima had anything to say about it) Then he heads towards the benches to change into his volleyball shoes all the while nobody else has moved a single inch. 

Daichi was the first one to snap out of it.

“Alright, guys.” He claps his hands once before scratching the back of his head. “Lets, um, get back to setting everything up. Yeah.”

This seemed to pull everyone out of their shock-induced trance, groups breaking off into their own conversations, most likely to share their analysis of why and what the hell just happened. 

For the exception of Tsukishima. 

If one was just passing by, based on the look on his face, it wouldn’t have been crazy to assume that his mother had died in some tragic way. Yamaguchi cautiously walks over to comfort him, but he honestly looks just as terrified as Tsukishima did, with his shoulders bunched around his head and his hands close to his chest.

Daichi and Suga figure they will be fine, (hopefully) and together approach Kageyama. He was getting ready for practice as if absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened and it was just another day in the life.

Suga takes the most likely and probable route:

“Hey, Kageyama!” Suga lifts a hand up to signal that he meant no harm, like he was approaching a rabid animal. He put on the friendliest smile he could manage. “Me and Daichi were just wondering if, uh, y’know, maybe you hit your head on the way here or something?” 

Suga leans in closer, speaking in a whisper. “Do you need us to call an ambulance?”

“Huh? Of course not.” Kageyama responds, his brows furrowed and voice concerned as if _Suga_ was the one who needed an ambulance.

“Well, then, are you sure you are alright? We can talk in private if you want-“

“What day is it tomorrow?” Kageyama interrupts abruptly.

Daichi looks at Suga, before blinking a couple of times at the surprisingly casual and out of place question. 

“Uh, I think Friday.”

“Right.” Kageyama nods slowly, the slightest hint of a smirk perking up on his face as if he already knew this information but was pleased to be reminded of it. He stands up from the bench after tying his last shoe off and sighs, looking off into the distance of the gym.

“What a time to be alive.”

Daichi and Suga are rendered speechless, could do nothing as Kageyama runs off to join the others, yelling enthusiastically to let him toss to them.

“Maybe the world is ending.” Suga says more to the air than Daichi. His eyes are still glued to the spot where Kageyama was sitting in front of them, just moments ago.

And then Kageyema’s faraway laughter rings in their ears. It’s awkward and loud and somewhat resembles a wild duck and is absolutely _soul-crushing._ Goosebumps appear all over the skin of both their arms, and Suga can see Daichi visibly shiver out of the corner of his eye.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyeee guess whos back
> 
> since the world is ending, im gonna have a lot of spare time on my hands, which may lead to more chapters of this, who knows! (i dont)
> 
> in the meantime if you want to talk w me abt haikyuu or better yet, our fav boys, find me @ deathrazi on either ig or tumblr! (both are art accounts lol) 
> 
> i need more hk friends so PLEASE dont hesitate to shoot me a message :P


End file.
